


Without the shell.

by ConvenientAlias



Series: Tumblr Ficlets [10]
Category: Disney Princesses, Mulan (1998)
Genre: Character Study, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-13 17:52:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18036077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConvenientAlias/pseuds/ConvenientAlias
Summary: For prompt: "Show me myself without the shell, Mulan."





	Without the shell.

Training changes her.

It builds her muscles, of course, but it changes her in other ways too. She sheds other disciplines: modes of dress, talk, comportment. The person she sees in her reflection is changing day by day. Yet the more it changes, the more it seems familiar.

The exhilaration of sitting at the top of the pole, having captured the medallion, feels an echo of some knowledge that has been hidden from her for too long. Now it has been carved, scooped out of her—she is outside her shell, and at last can feel and see herself clearly.

**Author's Note:**

> I think this is the first time I've managed to do an actual drabble? Ey.


End file.
